The invention relates to a connector for coupling panels such as printed wiring panels on which electronic components are mounted, particularly to a connector for electrically and mechanically coupling panels with each other or merely mechanically coupling the panels with each other and a method of coupling two panels with each other in a predetermined spacing using the connector.
As various electronic equipment such as duplicating machines, printers, personal computers are diversified and improved in function, the number of electronic components incorporated in these equipment increases, and electronic circuits have been complex. These electronic components are normally mounted on a panel, and mutually electrically connected to one another on the panel. However, as the number of electronic components increases and electronic circuits have been complex, these electronic components can not be mounted on one panel, so they are dispersed and installed on a plurality of panels wherein the electronic components are mutually electrically connected to one another. When a plurality of panels are incorporated in an electronic equipment, respective panels are mechanically connected to one another so as to stack the plurality of panels one another and the electronic components are mutually electrically connected to one another in order to reduce a space occupied by a plurality of panels and to incorporate the plurality of panels efficiently in the electronic equipment.
There has been conventionally in widespread use a method of electrically coupling panels with each other wherein a plug-type connector is fitted in one panel and a receptacle-type connector is fitted in the other panel wherein when both the plug and receptacle are coupled with each other, barrel parts of the respective contacts are butted against each other under pressure. Such a method of connection is, for example, as disclosed in JP-A 2000-260509, known as a panel versus panel type connector system.
FIGS. 7(A) and 7(B) show a connector system as disclosed in JP-A 2000-260509, wherein FIG. 7(A) is a sectional view showing a state before the connectors are coupled with each other, and FIG. 7(B) is a sectional view showing a state after the connectors are coupled with each other.
A connector system 1000 is made up of a first connector 100 and a second connector 200 respectively mounted on a pair of panels 110, 210 in a stacked state.
The first connector 100 includes a plurality of contacts 120 which are disposed in a predetermined pitch. Each of the contacts 120 is pressed into and held by a housing 130. Likewise, the second connector 200 includes a plurality of contacts 220 which are disposed in a predetermined pitch, and each of the contacts 220 is pressed into and held by a housing 230.
When both the first connector 100 and second connector 200 are engaged with each other, respective contacts 120 electrically contact the corresponding respective contacts 220 so that electric conductive condition is achieved between the panel 110 and the panel 210 on which the respective connectors 100 and 200 are mounted.
However, with the panel versus panel type connector system, if an external force is applied to a panel, a stress is applied to a soldered part of the contacts to generate solder crack or the like, causing inferior conduction between both connectors. As measures for preventing this, reinforced pins, reinforced tabs are additionally provided on both the connectors so that even if an external force is applied to both the connector, it does not influence upon the contacts. With the panel versus panel type connector system, a positioning alignment of the connectors is difficult when they are coupled with each other, and contacts of both the connectors and the state of coupling therebetween can not be observed from the outside so that both the contacts undergo permanent deformation or breakage if the connectors are forced to be coupled with each other in a state where a positional displacement occurs, causing an inferior connection.
The invention has been developed to eliminate the problems described above, and an object of the invention is to provide a connector for coupling panels which does not influence upon an electrically connected part of the connector to be attached to a panel even if an external force is applied to the panel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a connector for coupling panels capable of confirming a state of connection of connectors even after coupling the panels with each other.
It is still another object of the invention is to provide a connector for coupling panels with retainer members capable of easily attaching to and removing from panels.
It is still another object of the invention is to provide a connector for coupling panels with retainer members which is enhanced in spring strength.
It is still another object of the invention is to provide a method of electrically and/or mechanically coupling and connecting two panels with each other easily.
The connector for coupling panels according to the first aspect of the invention comprises an insulating housing with connector terminals fitted therein, flanges orthogonal to a direction of insertion and removal through the insulating housing and projected outwardly from at least one wall face of the insulating housing, comprising front and back wall faces, respectively; and a pair of retainer members having flexibility, fixedly attached to both side ends or both up-down ends of the insulating housing, respectively, characterized in that the retainer members are provided with a pair of retainer stepped parts, and there is a gap for allowing fixture of the panel between the front and back wall faces of the respective flanges and the respective retainer stepped parts of the retainer members.
One of the retainer stepped parts which face each other is inserted into a coupling port of one panel and the other retainer stepped part is inserted into a coupling port of the second panel, whereby the respective panels are engaged in and fixedly attached in the gap defined between the respective retainer stepped parts and the wall faces of the flanges.
The connector terminals preferably employ male and/or female connectors, connectable to other connector removable from either one end or both ends of the insulating housing.
A removably connectable connector is connected to the connector terminals and electric components mounted on each panel are mutually connected to each other through this connector.
Further, the connector terminals are removably fitted in the insulating housing, and holes after removal of the connector terminals can be filled up with a removably connectable stopper, and if electric connection is not needed, the connector terminals are removed from the holes, and the holes after removal of the connector terminals are filled up with a stopper, which can be used for mechanically coupling with the panel.
Further, in other aspect of the invention, the respective retainer members are made up of retainer loops having flexibility, and the respective retainer loops comprise a concave groove provided at the center of an outer wall face opposed to a part of a wall of the insulating housing, to which the respective retainer loops are secured, inclined surfaces provided on both sides of the concave groove, respectively, so as to be inclined outwardly, and retainer stepped parts provided on the respective inclined surfaces.
The retainer loops are formed so as to be substantially uniform in wall thickness or to become smaller in wall thickness towards the concave groove, thereby obtaining flexibility.
The retainer stepped part is preferably made up of a stepped part to be engaged with edges of an opening of an attachment port of the panel, and the stepped part is provided in the form of a step or a plurality of steps on the respective inclined surfaces.
Further, a pair of small flanges with a outer width identical to that of aforesaid flange is preferably formed widthwise at the center of the bottom of the concave groove, and sidewall faces on both outsides of the small flange and sidewall faces on both sides of the aforesaid flange are oriented along the same plane.
Since the retainer loops undergo flexure in flat and pass through the attachment port of the panel when it is inserted into the attachment port, and restore respective original shapes after they passed through the attachment port so that the retainer stepped parts are engaged with the peripheral edge of the attachment port. Since the retainer members are made up of the retainer loops, they function like a double cantilever spring as compared with the conventional panel lock which has been in the form of a cantilever spring, so that concentration of stress can be prevented, and spring strength and spring stability can be enhanced.
A connector for coupling panels according to the second aspect of the invention comprises retainer loops having flexibility, a connecting body for mutually connecting a part of inner walls of the respective retainer loops, flanges projected outwardly from at least one wall face of the connecting body and comprising front and back wall faces, respectively, characterized in that the retainer loops comprises a concave groove provided at the center of an outer wall opposed to a part of the connecting body, to which the respective retainer loops are secured, inclined surfaces provided on both sides of the concave groove, respectively, so as to be inclined outwardly, and a retainer stepped part provided on the respective inclined surfaces, and there is a gap for allowing fixture of the panel between the front and back wall faces of the respective flanges and the respective retainer stepped parts of the retainer members.
The retainer loops are preferably formed so as to be substantially uniform in wall thickness or to become smaller in wall thickness towards the concave groove, thereby obtaining flexibility.
The retainer stepped part is preferably made up of a stepped part to be engaged with edges of an opening of a coupling port of the panel, and the stepped part is provided in the form of a step or a plurality of steps on the respective inclined surfaces.
A pair of small flanges with a outer width identical to that of the aforesaid flange is preferably formed widthwise at the center of the bottom of the concave groove, and sidewall faces on both outsides of the small flange and sidewall faces on both sides of the aforesaid flange are oriented along the same plane.
Since the retainer loops undergo flexure in flat and pass through the attachment port of the panel when it is inserted into the attachment port, and restore respective original shapes after they passed through the attachment port so that the retainer stepped parts are engaged with the peripheral edge of the attachment port. Since the retainer members are made up of the ring-shaped retainer loops, they function like a double cantilever spring as compared with the conventional panel lock which has been in the form of a cantilever spring, so that concentration of stress can be prevented, and spring strength and spring stability can be enhanced.
A method of coupling panels according to the third aspect of the invention comprises the steps of preparing the connector as in the first aspect of the invention, and two panels each provided with a coupling port for fitting the connector therein, and fitting the connector in the coupling port of the panel to couple two panels, thereby connecting the connectors to wiring on both the panels.
A method of coupling panels according to the fourth aspect of the invention comprises the steps of preparing the connector as in the second aspect of the invention, and two panels each provided with a coupling port for fitting the connector therein, and fitting the connector in the coupling port of the panel to couple two panels, thereby connecting the connector to wiring on each panel.
A method of coupling panels according to the fifth aspect of the invention comprises the step preparing the connector as in the first aspect of the invention and the connector as in the second aspect of the inventions and two panels provided with a plurality of coupling ports for fitting both the connectors therein at least one by one, characterized in that both the connectors are fitted in the coupling ports of the two panel to couple two panels, thereby connecting the connector as in the first aspect of the invention to wiring on both the panels.
According to the invention, two panels can be easily electrically and/or mechanically coupled with each other, and these panels can be easily removed from each other. As a result, according to this method of coupling and connecting the panels, electronic components on respective panels is electrically connected with one another by way of the connector, even if an external force is applied to the panels, it does not influence upon a soldered connection part or the like.